1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal projector using a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal projector can be widely used in the field of the so-called liquid crystal projector of frontal projection type, and a projection type television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal projector for business purposes is widely becoming pervasive. A projection type television using liquid crystal display elements has been developed as an alternative to an image display device of such a type that an image displayed on a conventional cathode ray tube is projected onto the screen. In particular, a home projection type television has been required to have more faithful color reproducibility, high contrast performance and quick moving-picture display performance as compared with the business liquid crystal projector.
Since light passes through a liquid crystal layer by reflection twice back and forth in the case of each of liquid crystal light valves, the thickness of the liquid crystal layer can be formed about half as compared with a transmissive type. With the formation of about half thickness of the liquid crystal layer, its response speed results in four times. As a liquid crystal projector to which reflection type light valves are applied, there has been known a configuration disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-318426.